Birdo
♥ Birdo ( Japones: キャサリン Catherine ) La dinosaurio mas linda de todo el Mushroom Kingdom. Ella es un personaje recurrente in las series de Mario, aparace como personaje jugable en casi todas sus apariciones. Actualmente ella vive en su Cute Home (Lindo Hogar). Ademas de su linda casita, En Mario Party 9 Birdo tiene su propia constelacion llamada Birdaria, la cual tiene laforma del moño de Birdo. Birdo demuestra gran determinacion y confianza en todos los aspectos de su vida. En Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Birdo revela que su meta es ser una super estrella, probablemente modelo o cantante y bailarina puesto que le encanta bailar. Ella a jugado una gran variedad de deportes, y ella se dio a conocer por primera vez al publico en Mario Tennis. Previamente otras Birdos habian sido vistas en otros Juegos como Super Mario Bros 2, pero precisamente eso son, otras Birdos. Birdo se percibe a si misma por ser muy hermosa y feminina. A menudo ella hace poses muy femeninas para acentuar su apariencia. Ella tiene una afinidad por el color rosa, lo cual acentua su personalidad feminina y temperamento amable. También la naturaleza femenina de Birdo es representada a veces con sus habilidades de arco-iris y sus emblemas de lindos listones rojos. Ella es mostrada en todos los juegos como una modelo, es muy elegante y femenina, ademas es muy amigable y disfruta serlo con todos los amigos de Mario. Adicionalmente ella siempre usa un enorme y hermoso anillo en su dedo, el cual se desconoce de donde lo saco, pero probablemente Yoshi se lo haya regalado, o incluso ella misma habérselo comprado simplemente por verse mas linda. Siempre en busca de amor, Birdo ha tenido una gran variedad de relaciones y rompimientos atravez de su vida. Ella es muy coqueta y lo demuestra a menudo, de este hecho los chicos se aprovechan, y Birdo aun y que no los conozca muy bien, se entrega de corazon. Tal es el caso de Popple, pues Birdo le entrego su corazón y el simplemente se lo rompio. Desde Popple, Birdo renuncio a tener novio, hasta que decidio por volver con Yoshi, puesto que habian tenido una discusion. Actualmente Birdo y Yoshi son buenos amigos pero se gustan mucho. La voz de Birdo la hacen las siguientes actrices Birdo is voiced/portrayed by: Image:Jeannie_Elias.jpg| Jeannie Elias Image:JenTaylor.jpg| Jen Taylor Image:Yuko.png| Yuko Kaida Las amistades de Birdo Birdo es retratada como el amor platónico de Yoshi, pues ellos son compañeros en muchos vídeo juegos. Ella tiene también una relación especial con Daisy, Peach, Toadette, Rosalina,y tiene muchas otras amistades como Petey Piranha y Shy Guy, Las Mii de color rosa,etc. Birdo is portrayed as Yoshi. Esta es una galería mostrando los amigos de ella: Image:Pecahfriend.PNG| Princess Peach Image:Daisyfriend.PNG| Princess Daisy Image:Toadettefriend.PNG| Toadette Image:Rosalinafriend.PNG| Rosalina Image:Yoshiboyfriend.PNG| Yoshi Image:Shyfriend.PNG| Shy Guy Image:Peteyfriend.PNG| Petey Piranha Image:Pinkmiifriend.PNG| Pink Mii Mas información Para mas informacion sobre ella, porfavor haz click en los siguientes enlaces: Juegos Esto es una galeria mostrando en que juegos Birdo hizo apariciones atravez de los años. Image:Smb2title.gif| Super Mario Bros. 2 Image:SuperMarioAllStars.png| Super Mario All-Stars Image:Squeak.png| Wario's Woods Image:SMRPG_Title_Screen.gif| Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Image:Smabox.jpg| Super Mario Advance Image:MT64.png| Mario Tennis Image:ToadstoolTour.png| Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Image:Smashmelee.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Melee Image:SSBBCover.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl Image:Mkdddlogo.jpg‎| Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:MKWii-logo.jpg| Mario Kart Wii Image:MNLSS.png‎| Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Image:Mfootballogo.png| Mario Smash Football Image:Mschlogo.png| Mario Strikers Charged Football Image:Mssblogo.png| Mario Superstar Baseball Image:Mssluggers.png| Mario Super Sluggers Image:MP7logoart.png| Mario Party 7 Image:Mp8logoart.png| Mario Party 8 Image:Mh3on3.png| Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Image:ISDSlogo.jpg| Itadaki Street DS Image:Mnsatoglogo.png| Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Image:Mnsatowglogo.png| Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Image:Crlogo.png| Captain Rainbow Image:Mnlbis.jpg| Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Image:Korokorocatcherlogo.png| Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher! '' Image:Msportsmixlogoo.png| ''Mario Sports Mix Image:Fortunestreetgirls.png| Fortune Street Image:MASATLOG_Logo.png| Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Image:MP9_logo.png| Mario Party 9 Otra Informacion Quotas {|class="expandable" align="center" style="background: mistyrose; border: 1px solid black; width:100%; color:black; font-size:10px" !bgcolor="#ff69b4" colspan="2" style="font-size:13px"|'' '' Category:Characters